


Take Care Of You

by alistoney



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Magic Depletion, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus, exauhsted boyfriends, slight angst, very very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: The aftermath of a hoard of demons ruining Malec’s dateWritten for the ShHiatusFlashBang BingoSquare: Sleep Deprivation/Exauhstion (Orange Team)





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up nowhere near what I had started it as but I really like where I went with it! I hope you like it too!

“Magnus?”

Magnus tries to blink his eyes open but it doesn’t quite work and he lets out a small groan instead. The sound of his name sends a jolt through his head and he wants to bring his hands up to soothe the ache away but they aren’t quite cooperating.

“Magnus!”

He hears fast footsteps approaching and this time he manages to open his eyes.

At first all he sees is blurs of black and blue and he has to blink away the blurriness in order to realize he’s on the ground. There’s the sharp sting of gravel digging into his cheek and the smell of smoke in the air. He breathes in the smell before he finally manages to make his limbs work long enough to push his hands against the ground and move unsteadily into a sitting position.

“Are you okay?”

Alec’s eyes are wide and concerned and Magnus would smile if his head wasn’t hurting so badly. He scoffs lowly and leans into the hand Alec places on the small of his back.

“Just dandy, how about yourself?”

He brushes his hands together to rid them of the gravel that is still stuck in his palms and smiles as Alec brushes the gravel away from his cheek with a soft hand and concentrated eyes.

As he does so, Magnus takes the chance to look Alec over.

He does it systematically, the same way he always looks Alec over after a fight. He starts with the chest, looking for anything fatal first. He thanks god when he doesn’t find anything and sweeps his eyes up to Alec’s face. He finds a cut down his cheek that’s still dripping blood down his neck. Not great, but also nothing to worry about. He then moves downward to Alec’s arms and legs to find that one of his pants legs is slick with blood. His heart thuds painfully against his chest at the discovery, just as it always does anytime Alec gets hurt. The reminder that Magnus could lose him at any moment.

He takes a shuddering breath. He doesn't have much magic left. Healing the leg isn’t an option so he brings his hand to Alec’s cheek instead because he needs to do _something_ to help. He ignites his magic to heal the cut on Alec’s face despite the fact that he’s definitely going to pass out if he uses anymore magic.

Alec doesn’t seem to notice the magic at first, leaning into the touch, eyes fluttering closed.

Magnus’ heart bursts at the fact that Alec is so comfortable with his magic that he doesn’t even notice anything is going on.

He starts to heal the cut and watches as Alec’s eyes fly open, the hazel coming to lock on his own eyes. Magnus can see the warning in them before Alec has even opened his mouth and he sends him a tired smile.

“Magnus _no_ ,” Alec reprimands, gentle but firm in a way that only Alec can be.

“But you’re hurt." He doesn’t voice the panic he’s feeling but somehow Alec can tell, because he’s Alec.

He uses his stele to activate an _iratze_ before moving closer to Magnus to place a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m fine,” he whispers into the skin and Magnus feels himself relax just a touch, the exhaustion from expending so much of his magic starting to flood through him.

Alec keeps talking but Magnus misses the beginning of whatever he’s saying, too lost in the feel of Alec’s lips against his skin and the exhaustion seeping into his bones.

“-You’ve already severely depleted your magic by sending all those demons back to hell at once. Which by the way,” Alec pulls back a fraction to look down at Magnus, a question in his eyes. “Why the hell did you do that? We would have been fine. It would have taken longer, but we would have been fine.”

Magnus just shakes his head, a grin making its way onto his face despite how tired he’s suddenly feeling.

“It was taking too long. They ruined our date and I was annoyed,” he lets out on a sigh.

He delights in the amusement that flashes on Alec’s face. The small twitch of his lips and mirth in his eyes that lasts a half second before it disappears.

“Well _now_ you’re going to pass out,” Alec informs him. And yes, it’s true, Magnus knows he didn’t have to use that much magic and that he’s probably going to pass out, but he argues anyway.

“Am not.”

Alec fixes him with a knowing look and removes his hand from Magnus back.

Magnus sends him a betrayed glare as he wobbles and has to grab Alec’s bicep for support so he doesn’t fall over.

Once he steadies himself, he uses the last of his rapidly depleting energy to give Alec a scalding glare. He has the _worst_ boyfriend.

“Low blow.”

“I was making a point,” Alec grins triumphantly as he puts his hand back on Magnus’ back to steady him, “You’re exhausted. Come on, let’s go home so I can take care of you.”

Magnus sweeps his eyes over Alec’s frame. At the gentle sweep of his eyelashes as he blinks slowly. At the way his chest expands as he takes a long breath. Magnus smiles softly as he realizes.

Alec is exhausted too.

“Only if you let me take care of _you_ too.”

Alec glares and it looks like he’s about to argue, but Magnus runs a finger up his injured cheek and to his forehead, where he moves the sweat slicked hair away from his face. Alec’s shoulders drop, tension seeping out of him.

Magnus sends him a smile that he knows shows his own exhaustion plain as day and watches as Alec sends him a tired smile in return.

“Okay, deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!!!  
> Hit me up on tumblr @lightwormsiblings


End file.
